Body Heat
by Roshelle Diall
Summary: [Future] Kyouko has landed a leading role she's worked hard to get and is all too happy to show her husband exactly what she has to do to play the part. ONESHOT. Rated M for the exact reason that you're thinking.


**Warning: PWP (which means lemon). I got it out of this head of mine, so now I can move on with working on my story. I feel this is IC for the part but I'll mention OOC just in case.**

* * *

Kuon switched the bluetooth off on his phone as he pulled into TBM where he would make his next appearance. Even though he wasn't scheduled to be there until nine a.m he was already here fifteen minutes before. Putting it to his ear before he got out he continued his conversation,

"Yes, I just talked to the director this morning. I got the role..." he paused opening his car door to get out before shutting it and walking, "Yes, she's been wanting to come back so this is good..." he stopped as the doors slid open, walking into the cool interior of the studio. "The only thing I need to know is who the female lead is. The name of the movie. Oh right, I suppose I forgot that part." Kuon remarked, laughing, "It's a remake of an old American film called Body Heat..." with a nod he continued, "We'll talk soon. We can't wait to get there and see you, shooting should be starting in another month..." Kuon gave an embarrassed laugh, "Not yet, Mom. We've only been married for a little over a year. When it happens, it happens and don't worry. You'll be the first to know. Of course I'll tell her. I love you guys too. Bye."

Hanging up, Kuon made his way to Studio C. Yashiro was back at LME and they would meet up after this to touch base so he could get the rest of his schedule for the next two weeks. He couldn't wait to tell her the news. But that could wait for later. Right now, she was waiting for a meeting of her own. Now sitting in the dressing room ready to go he typed out a quick text message before the stagehand knocked.

* * *

Kyouko tried her best to keep still, but was not quite successful. She sat, squeezing her hands and shaking her foot as she waited outside of the conference room on the sixth floor at LME. The auditions were finally over. This one had been one of the most strenuous and thorough ones she had ever encountered in recent memory. She wasn't sure why since the part didn't involve half of what they had been required to do.

_'I suppose some directors are just like that.'_

Once it was over, the director had been one of the nicest Kyouko had ever met, saying that he only did this to weed out the truly good actors and actresses. That had been two weeks ago. Three days ago she had received a call to be here at nine a.m.

Her heart pounded and her stomach was twisting in knots. If she had time and he wasn't busy she would have called him. With this thought, the tone sounded on her phone followed by another. Looking down at her phone she smiled at the messages.

The first was from Mouko, **_"Call me when you find out. You'll get the part and I want to know when you'll be leaving."_**

The next one said, **_"Try not to worry so much."_**

Kyouko closed her phone. He knew her all too well. Ten minutes later, she was called into the large room. Once she walked in and saw the head of the filming studio, the director and two producers, she became even more anxious.

'_Why are so many people associated with the movie here?'_

As soon as she took her seat, the director gave her a huge smile as he said three words,

"You got it!"

"Oh my goodness!" Kyouko cried out as she felt tears burning her eyes.

The long hours, the parts that she had portrayed in horribly run productions, taking on roles even if she didn't want them, studying to learn the new characters that pushed her to her limits, at this moment everything had been worth it. She bowed to each person as she thanked them again, the radiant smile never leaving her face.

Kyouko couldn't wait to tell Kuon. No that wasn't right. Actually it would be better for her to show him. He had been the one sure thing during all of this. When she thought she couldn't do it, couldn't take anymore, she always imagined his response which forced her to suck it up and do better. Making her way back to the lobby she was greeted by both of the managers she knew.

"You did it!" Yashiro said excitedly.

"Congratulations!" her manager Kamiko Horiuchi exclaimed.

"Thank you so much! I can hardly believe it myself." Kyouko replied as she returned her manager's hug.

"You've worked really hard and you deserve it." they both stated.

Kyouko nodded as she took the booklet from her manager. Body Heat. This day had been four years and eight months in the making. Finally, the overseas femme fatale part she had wanted so badly was hers. The role promised international notoriety so she had readied herself from the time she heard it was available. Playing a woman who was shrewd and mysterious with sensuality was easy enough.

Being way more salacious and scandalous than any character she had ever played all for the sake of manipulating and controlling a man with sex was another matter entirely. Still, it would allow her to push beyond the boundaries of her acting career. Putting the script away, a smile came over Kyouko's features. It seemed a bit of practice was in order to fully master the role. As always, he was the only person who could help her the most.

Now opening the door to the place they shared, she called out with a cheerful,

"I'm home!"

The sound of silence greeted her as she went about getting ready. It was time for a bit of role play.

* * *

"You're scared?" it was really more of a phrase than a question.

That wouldn't be the exact way to describe how Kyouko felt at that moment. Heat rose in her loins as she looked into the eyes of the man that she had to impress with her new "skills."

'_I have to show the right chemistry on camera. Since I don't know who my co-star is the best way for me to do that is to practice whenever and however I can off the set._'

Kyouko kept telling herself this but was still nervous to start. To play this character, it was necessary to take the helm, to make sure she held the power and kept it. He had to be at her mercy and she thought she knew just the way to do it. The look in his eyes now said otherwise. The way he looked at her always had that effect.

'_I started this so now I have to finish strong. Even if my body gives in to him, I have to hang in there and not give up._'

"Scared? No, what makes you say that?" she replied, moving closer to his steady, burning gaze. '_Don't blush. No matter what I can't be embarrassed._'

"I don't think you can do it."

"If it's to play this part, I'll do whatever I have to."

Now wearing a black skirt that stopped right above the knees, a form-fitting purple silk shirt and shiny heels, Kyouko slowly made her way over to him. Kuon's eyes looked her up and down, running his hands along her curves stopping at the hem of her skirt before he slowly lifted it up.

His hand went to the barrier of her panties, feeling her heat. She let him stay for a bit as she bit back a moan. Placing a slim, manicured finger against his cheek, she slowly slid it along his face down to his chin as her mouth went next to his ear,

"You'll be begging for it when I'm done." Kyouko whispered, wrapping her mouth around his earlobe before biting it, delighting in the shudder that went through him.

Her mouth went to his lips, crushing them against hers in a ravenous kiss, weaving her fingers in his hair to bring him closer as she swept her tongue deep into his mouth. She moved along his teeth before using hers to lightly bite his bottom lip. His groan encouraged her as she moved his hands away, using her lips now to feast on his tongue.

Breaking the kiss Kyouko got off the bed, moving back as the silk moved against her breasts, then turned to the side giving him full view of her sexy rear as she reached up, slowly lifting her shirt before taking it off and throwing it to the side. Kuon felt the rush of blood go to his groin instantly at seeing her erect nipples and no bra, moving to touch her but she waved his hands away.

The next thing to go was her skirt, shimmying her hips as she bent over and pulled it slowly down over her soft curves. Now clad in nothing but black lace panties and a pair of stilettos of the same color, her eyes closed as her hands roamed up and down her body deliberately, his hands only an inch away.

She started with her breasts then her stomach, before spreading her legs and moving into her panties, caressing her bottom then going back in front to her center as she gasped, imagining it was his hands that were claiming her.

Getting back in his lap, Kyouko allowed him to skim his hands over her while she began unbuttoning his shirt, lightly running her fingers over every bit of skin she uncovered. She loved the way it felt against her lips, letting them trail lightly along his chest as she pulled off the offending barrier. Her hands followed as if she were branding him, leaving her own mark.

Rocking off of him, she lightly sucked and bit as she worked her way along his torso. Her fingers pinched a nipple before sucking it. Then she sucked his other nipple before pinching it. Raking Kuon's chest with her nails, Kyouko moved down, feeling the hard ridges of his stomach muscles quiver slightly under her eager mouth and tongue.

'_He really does have a great body.'_

Kyouko always put 100 percent into everything. Also known for being a quick study, once she learned what Kuon liked, she made extra sure to perfect her techniques. Knowing that she had such power over him with just her mouth gave her a rush like nothing else could. Her panties were already damp and she hadn't even made it to the object of her desire.

Finally reaching the buckle of his pants, Kyouko quickly opened them and guided him out, eager to take him in to her mouth. She kissed and sucked him as her hands massaged his balls. Then she switched it up, sucking and licking as she stroked his shaft from top to bottom.

Her reward was his typical response as he groaned.

She took him back into her mouth, working up and down the length of him, making sure he was soaking wet. This made her next task that much easier. Moving back to the tip of him, she worked her tongue underneath him, swirling it around before slowly moving his full length back into her mouth.

"It's so good!" he hissed as his hand held her in place.

She started slowly, letting him guide the pace as he started to thrust into her warm mouth. Now all the way in, she swallowed, before taking him out. The vibrations she caused slowly driving him mad.

She started her rhythm again before moving back to his sac, moving her tongue between it before taking each side into her mouth. Once that was done she took all of it into her mouth, slowly sucking and licking as she felt more liquid under her finger before moving back up, licking the tip of him and then started moving back up and down on him a little faster now, moans sounding from her throat.

She had him all in and then swallowed again as her uncontrolled moans continued. The vibrations finally sent him over. Kyouko didn't move as he hissed and bucked, releasing his seed down her throat.

Now Kyouko felt flushed and excited. She wanted nothing more than for him to snatch her up, throw her down on the bed and ravage her, but managed to move herself away from his grasp as he tried to pull her on top of him.

"Not so fast." she reminded him getting out of the bed.

Her breasts beckoned to him and he lowered his mouth to one. She allowed him a taste for a few seconds before moving away, lifting off of his lap to remove the panties, before crawling back, moving her hips up and down over him, soaking him with her moisture.

With a low growl, he reached a finger inside to taste her. She gasped as he penetrated her, again allowing him access for mere seconds before using her hand to take him out. She pushed him back on the bed then and moved until she was over his face. Then, lifting his head up she said one word,

"Eat."

He did as she asked, wrapping his hands around her thighs as his tongue plunged into her slick folds. Her legs got weaker as she moved her hips against his mouth but she couldn't let him win. His nose tickled her clit as he went even deeper and continued stroking her. She tried to hold out for as long as she could, her involuntary twitches were her signal that she was nearly there. With great effort she moved off of him and back down his chest.

"Have I ever told you how much I love that tongue of yours?"

"Always." Kuon nodded and smiled, his lips still glistened with her juices.

She bent down to kiss him, licking his lips before opening her mouth to him. Tasting herself made her mouth water and she deepened the kiss, devouring his lips and circling his tongue as he dug his fingers into her fleshy backside, pulling her tight against his hardness. He took over then, thrusting his tongue into her mouth while she sucked it. Ending the kiss, Kyouko moved back over to his ear,

"How was it?" her sultry voice sounded as she moved back down to his neck, sucking it slowly.

He let out a strangled groan as she started rubbing herself over him.

'_I don't think I can take much more of this._' was the first thought to pop into his head.

Smiling, she pulled him back up, moving his mouth to her neck, he sucked the sweat off of her. '_I want him so bad right now.'_

As if reading her mind, "I can tell how much you want me." Kuon remarked against her neck. It was taking everything he had not to bend her over and take her.

_'You have no idea._ _There's nothing I wouldn't let you do to me.'_ she thought. Out loud Kyouko responded, "I've got it handled." she responded, flashing him a look before lifting herself off of him so that her fingers had full access to her clit, she moved two of them around in a swirling motion,

"Ohhh!" she cried out as she found a rhythm, slowly working herself into a frenzy.

Kuon's eyes darkened more, his desire becoming almost insatiable as he watched his enticing woman. Kyouko's eyes closed, gasps escaping her lips, changing position to lie on her back as she moved her hand lower and stuck two fingers inside her soaking core.

She grabbed a breast in her hand and squeezed hard as she spread her legs, pushing her fingers in even deeper, pumping wildly as her moans increased. He moved to her then, pulling her hand away, her drenched fingers going to his mouth while he sucked. Her eyes met his as she looked at him innocently with a smile,

"Say it." she admonished, _'Say that you want me.'_

'_You're so damn sexy._' Whatever she wanted him to say, he'd do it, he just had to be deep inside of her..._now. _"I need you." Kuon said, pulling her to him, his hands grazing her flat stomach which increased the tingling through her body.

Kyouko turned so that her back was to him. Although it would be better to feel the full length of him, she guided him in gradually. Once he was almost fully sheathed inside of her slick warmth, she started moving up and down on him slowly, making sure to go completely up his length since sliding down provided extra stimulation for her. Kuon's groans continued behind her as she somehow kept up her achingly slow pace.

"Do you want me to go faster?"

"God, yes." He replied, sweat breaking out on his skin. He was going crazy with wanting this seductive vixen and she was content with constantly teasing him. He wanted to fill her up and hear her screams of abandon under his onslaught.

Looking at him, she was caught by surprise at the hungry mouth that took hers, moaning into him as her fingers reached around to the back of his head. His hands sought out her breasts, kneading and pinching them all over until she instinctively arched her body, still controlling the movement of him inside of her.

Kuon broke the kiss as he spoke in a voice filled with desire, "It's not enough. I'm already inside of you and I still want you so bad."

Kyouko turned back, facing the front and gave him what he wanted, rocking herself up and down on him. Her cries got louder as she lifted herself again and again. His hands moved around to the front, working her swollen clit, his other hand fondled her breast as he too, picked up his pace, rocking vigorously into her as his fingers worked her up and down in a circular motion.

"That's the spot!" Kyouko screamed out as she kept lifting herself off of him. "Mmm, don't stop!" she cried out as her body bounced against him with every thrust.

She was closer to the brink as she grabbed his hand at her clit, placing it over her other breast. No words were needed as he covered them both and squeezed.

"Harder!" she whimpered and he complied both with squeezing her breasts and pounding deep into her.

Kuon groaned, jerking violently as he spilled himself into her, but didn't stop moving. She clenched around him and minutes later, gasped his name as her orgasm took her.

"Yes!" Kyouko hissed. He bit down on her shoulder as their tremors continued.

Turning her face to his, Kyouko kissed him softly, their bodies still joined. Kuon deepened the kiss, his tongue grazing her lips before moving it slowly against hers. Then she lifted herself off of him, kicking her heels off before changing positions in the bed.

"I'm not done with you yet." she remarked with a smile.

"Oh, really?"

Kuon was close to the headboard, so she went over to where he was, crawling to him, her breasts shaking slightly as she climbed onto him. Grabbing the headboard, she pulled herself up, placing her legs on either side of him. Moving down into a sitting position, she lowered herself onto him, gasping as he filled and stretched her. They both cried out when she fully surrounded him with her slick, tight heat.

Gyrating her hips around and around, Kyouko moved him deeper into her, before long moving up and down, starting off slow, then picking up speed, her clit rubbed against his rough skin every time he was fully inside. Both of his hands went to her hips, yet she still controlled the pace, moving all the way up and then impaling herself on him with a whimper. She moved her hands from the headboard, digging her nails into Kuon's back and shoulders using him as leverage to move herself along his rigid shaft.

'_She must be doing this for a role. I'll gladly let her practice on me as much as she wants.'_

A growl escaped him as his fingers sank deeper into her creamy, silken flesh. Kyouko lifted herself off of him faster as he arched his hips up to meet her. The feel of him rubbing against her womb nearly took the breath out of her. Kuon moved one hand to the back of her hair, pulling it slightly which sent more jolts of pleasure spiraling through her. Waves of heat to her abdomen increased as he lightly bit her neck, slowly making his way up to her mouth.

Kuon's mouth claimed hers as their movements accelerated. Kyouko could feel herself slipping, ready to yield to him, surrender and let him do what he wanted to her as their mouths slanted hungrily against each other and his thrusts became more frantic, but at the last possible second he backed off. Her face flushed more as their damp hair began to cling to their foreheads, their pace getting even more frenzied.

"Kuon, you're amazing!" Kyouko said as she groaned, _'I can't get enough of him.'_ then she gripped him, "I'm so close."

Her thighs shook and in minutes she felt a spasm from deep within her as she tightened around him, screaming his name as she came. She wanted to collapse on him then but grabbed his hands that were at her hips as she rocked against him, looking into his eyes as his mouth went back to her face. Minutes later he grunted against her mouth as she felt his warmth in her. The force of his release caused her to whimper softly as he held her in place and she went to kiss him lightly.

"How did I do?" Kyouko asked once their breathing returned to normal. Casually lifting herself off of him, she did her best to keep her legs from shaking.

"I loved it. You really took control and I always jump at the chance to make you scream." a wicked grin spread over Kuon's face. "I just have to know one thing. Who are you?" he intoned as his green eyes peered into hers.

"That depends." A smile slowly spread across Kyouko's face as her golden eyes lit up, "I can be the woman of your wildest dreams," she began as she climbed back into his lap, "Or one of your worst nightmares."

"That must mean...?" Kuon started.

"I got the lead female role! The movie is going to be in America and it's called-" Kyouko began excitedly.

"Body Heat?" Kuon asked.

"Yes!" Kyouko responded before her eyes narrowed slightly, "How did you know?"

"It's pretty funny, really. I was just talking to Mom and telling her I just got a lead male part and that we'd be seeing them soon."

"You mean-?"

"Yes! It looks like we're co-stars."

"Kuon, that's fantastic!" Kyouko shouted, throwing herself at him in a hug.

"I agree," he paused, giving her a look that sent a new wave of wet heat to her center, "Especially if this is the way we can help you better perform your role." He grabbed her and lay her down in the bed.

Kyouko closed her eyes, clinging to Kuon's chiseled biceps, parting her legs when she felt him at the apex of her thighs.

_'I can hardly wait. I'll never get tired of this.'_

* * *

On the off chance that you're interested Body Heat is an older movie about a femme fatale you can check out on Wiki or Google (IMDb and Rotten Tomatoes should show up.) Kyouko would be the wife and Kuon would be the man on the side.


End file.
